Just Need Someone: All Good Things
by rarcher
Summary: With the known galaxy united under Aura Shepard. The sole galaxy leader must endure one more time defending all life. But this time she's in the drivers seat. Holding the lives of countless billions in her hands of who lives and who dies. Through it all Sunra and Milra Shepard continue their adventures and will take that last step to making their own mark on history as true heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Just Need Someone: All Good Things Chapter 1

AN1: Well since we were getting up to 20+ chapters I figured there was a good place to move onto a new story arc. In this case its the final arc of the whole series! So lets get going! R&R please!

==1 ½ days later – Citadel Nebula==

It was a day and a half later, Sunra stood at the front of the control area for the cargo ship they had stolen a day and a half ago. They had offloaded Javik now in a hover chair with the various aged Ardat-Yakshi onto the small asteroid with a living habitat that Aria had setup. After ensuring the aged Prothean and the guards Aria gave would keep the Yakshi safe and well cared for. Lansee had remained behind on Omega to aide Aria in coming with the Asari fleet to the Citadel for their political show down. Shiala had remained on board though.

The young Asari Shepard and the middle aged Asari commando and colonly leader for Zu's Hope had become good friends over the past few days. Mostly each had spent the time musing on the past many months. Shiala eager to learn all she could about these Ancients. Sunra eager to hear more about Shiala's adventures over the past 100 years in working with the colony and more recently becoming its leader.

Before they had left Sunra had stopped by Aria's control center, and the two had spent a short time talking, reviewing Sunra's time on Thessia and her choices there. Aria was still steamed about having Sunra save the Ardat-Yakshi but thankfully didnt rehash the issue. In the end the pair had spent the evening hours before Sunra left sharing a meal of chicken and rice dumplings. Surna trying to earn back some of Aria's cooler level headed nature and kindness by doing all the cooking and clean up.

Now as Sunra stood on the control room next to Shiala she glanced to her left to the older Asari. "..You think we're ready for this? That my father has done all she has too to secure our political stability?" She asked.

"..I'd wager so, but if not then this arrival of so many ships and fleets, especially ones made up of Geth is going to turn bloody if someone missteps or gets too itchy on the fingers.." Shiala answered as they slowed down from FTL speeds out of the relay.

There departure area was further back then the other ships, setup with a few other cargo and supply ships with a few small fighters and frigates as escort for protection Sunra whistled out loud. "..Wow...this is...this fleet gathering has to be bigger then that which was sent to Earth during the Reaper War!" She said.

Shiala nodded, "..I was on one of the landing forces for Hammer during that assault, that was big sure, this is...jeez I'd wager you're right." She said eyeing over the vast nebula as ships surrounded the Citadel with its arms thankfully still open with its small mixed defense fleet. In the no-man's land of this massive gathering was the SR-2 Normandy. "..Looks like Aura aint wasting time.." Shiala said opening the comm systems to listen in on the incoming open ended broadcast.

"..Citadel Council this is Spectre Aura Shepard. Aboard the SR-2 Normandy. Respond now please.." Came her father's voice.

"..This is Turian Councilor Valdone, Spectre Shepard what do you think you are doing! We demand to know why you have gathered all our personal government fleets, and more to the point why myself, the Asari, Salarian, and Volus councilors have been given a notice as being stripped of our positions for being 'compromised' for unexplained reasons!" Valdone's voice half shrieked over the comms.

"..Councilor Valdone, I think we both know why I am doing this, and why you and your remaining compatriots on the Citadel have been removed from power by those in your individual governments. But in case you need a refresher and for all those in your defense fleet who no doubt have been fed lies over the past months as I've dealt with one crisis to another across known space, let me remind you all.." Aura stated.

As one across every screen in the area, ship and Citadel images and short videos and read outs of proof of the Ancients and their indoctrination signals and those effected and who dealt with them slowly streamed by. "..The enemy is known as the Ancients. They are a race of aliens from the Andromeda galaxy who arrived here sometime near the end of the Reaper Wars nearly 100 years ago. They kidnapped myself and my bond mate Justicar Samara. In the past several months these same aliens have subverted the minds of influential figures in power all across known space, ready to betray their own people for promises of power and freedom in a 'new order' after their invasion and conquering of our species are done.." Aura said going on to explain in some detail various events she had dealt with in the months gone by.

Finally Valdone interrupted, "..This is...is preposterous! Lies clearly! This is some attempt at a takeover clearly! You can not remove us from power Shepard!"

"..You're right I cant...but your government leaders can. And they have done so. Now councilors I know for a fact which ships in your fleet I can count on to do the right thing with the evidence and orders from their leaders and superiors in front of them, and which will make this matter harder. So before you think you can order your fleet to open fire on a far superior enemy force let me be clear on what you have to work with...EDI?" Aura said turning things over to the AI.

"..Citadel defense ships under sway of Ancient forces, 5 frigates, 2 cruisers, 1 dreadnought, and 45 fighters. All of which now will find their weapon and defense systems have been disabled.." EDI reported.

Shiala and Sunra grinned, chuckling at what her father had done, buying time to explain why they were here had allowed the AI to override each ship's defense and offensive systems. In essence removing any chance of a fight taking place. "..Seems Aura hasnt lost her charms eh?" Shiala said.

Sunra chuckled, "..Indeed my father has not.." Sunra replied.

One by one replies came in from the Captains or those that replaced Ancient controlled Captains that they were standing down over the next hour. Within 4 hours most of the core ships were docked around the Citadel and those under Ancient sway had been taken captive for containment and handling at a later time. A few firefights had briefly broken out here and there on the Citadel or defense ships but overall the fighting was light and could have been far worse. In total only 29 people had been killed in the exchange of political control. True to her words Aria from behind the scenes had ensured that Aura's rise to leading the collective races and their fleets would be fully supported.

==Citadel Council Chambers – 4 hours later==

Sunra now stood in the packed Council chambers, at its center on the raised platform Aura stood alone. Slowly a silence fell over the chambers and likely elsewhere as well as Aura called for silence. "..My friends, compatriots, captains, soldiers, and civilians. I wish to take a moment to assure you all that the Citadel and those in power in your respective governments are on our side. We do not yet know exactly when these Ancients will invade, but we do know it will be soon. Their goal had been to insight a civil war amongst us all, weakening us for their true invasion time. But we have upended that from happening and we are united!" Aura said pacing in her usual way when she gave a rallying speech. "..Across known space as we speak thousands if not millions of you are preparing for the war we know is coming. A war that will decide the fate of our freedoms, not just in culture but for our very minds as well. This species believes that it can overpower us. While it is true they posses armaments far superior to what many of us have, know that together we will stop them! I can not promise a quick war, but I will promise you all that listen to my words here today. That we WILL stop them! We WILL not bend to their whims, and we will drive them back to their galaxy to secure our future for not just ourselves, but for our children and their futures as well!" Aura said falling silent.

A rising cheer came up then and elsewhere, for long moments before silence fell again as Aura spoke. "..I know the trust you place upon me is great. Trusting that I as your sole leader will lead you properly in the weeks and months if perhaps years ahead. And that once we DO defeat this threat that I will release this power gladly to reestablish the Council we have all once placed our trust in. Let me be clear that the moment this enemy is defeated, I will gladly turn this position over to a properly lead united Council once more." She said then gave one of her amused smiles and grins, "..After all I'm nearly in my mid 30s and I got a long life ahead of me yet, I want to spend what remains of it with my daughters, not resuming my old political office."

This brought some chuckles and laughs around the area for those that recalled Aura's old dislike of politics the joke seemed to relax many in the room and indeed Sunra herself felt the tension ebb away. "..In closing once more, know in the coming days and weeks no effort will be spared in preparation to ensure that when our enemy strikes we will not falter against them in the slightest, good day! And good night!" Aura said turning to head down the stairs into the private Council offices.

Sunra shook her head then moved to try to find her sister and the others aboard the Normandy she was sure her parents would be wanting to catch up with her on what had happened personally on Thessia.

AN2: Well short I know but I felt this started to lay the ground work for this final arc! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Just Need Someone: All Good Things Chapter 2

AN1: R&R please folks! And favorite :) thanks

==Citadel Council Chambers – Human Councilor's Office==

Aura rubbed her brow, it was about an hour after her galactic announcement and the weight of what she now faced pressed in on her fully. Not since the Reapers first attacked Earth and the weight of her mission before her came close to how she now felt. But yet back then it was her actively out there doing things, now she was in charge of sending select teams out to prepare their defenses, and where to send their gathered fleets and ships.

Rubbing her brow she looked over her newly given desk. A few personal nicknacks like a family portrait both a past one when her daughters were still babies and a newer one taken just a half an hour ago were setup to her right, on her left was a pair of VI terminals ready for the myriad of uses Aura knew they would face.

A beep heralded someone at her door, "..Yes?" she called to her secretary/assigned guard, Grunt.

"..Shepard, Aria is here to see you, you want her skinny ass in there? Oh and also so is your bond mate and daughters, and EDI." Grunt said his tone and words bringing a smile to her face despite her mood.

"..Send them in, Grunt." Aura replied standing as the doors opened and lead by Aria and Samara bringing up the rear, Milra, Sunra, EDI and surprisingly Falere entered her offices. The last of which had naturally a biotic dampener collar about her neck.

"..By the Goddess Shepard, cant you freaking go anywhere without your sex bot, mewling wild daughter, your little pretty princess daughter and your bond mate?" Aria asked ignoring Falere.

Aura crossed her arms about her chest, "..No, can you go anywhere without thinking you're better then everyone? As I recall it was you who had to come to me during the Reaper War to get back Omega and your revenge." Aura fired back.

Aria snorted, "..Oh please, I could have taken back Omega after the war. But I knew you needed the supplies I could offer, and using it as a base of operations it would be another needed asset during the war." The pirate queen fired back.

Aura considered pointing out had she done so that likely Nyreen would have survived, but then thought better of it. The flash of a warning tense look in Aria's eyes told her not to go there. "..Alright fine whatever, enough bravado macho chest thumping here you two, either lets get to business or see if you can ring a three way with Mother eh?" Milra cut in, causing everyone to look at her.

"..Oh come on! How else was I to get you two to shut up?" Milra added then.

The tension broken Aura gave a chuckled and shake of her head, Sunra shifted on her feet and blushed a little, Aria just snorted, and Samara said nothing. "..Anyhow can we um, move on to more important matters?" Sunra asked looking between everyone.

Aura nodded, gesturing for each to take seats. "..You're right Sunra, ok why did you come here Aria? I'm still getting things setup for handling all this fleet movement. Not to mention warding off the Alliance brass who want to promote me all the way up to an Admiral for this." Aura said as the others took seats.

"..You read the reports of what Sunra did on Thessia yet?" Aria asked.

Aura nodded, "..Some yeah, I saw she rescued Javik, saved one of your operatives, and saved the lives of nearly 35 Ardat-Yakshi that were being experimented on.." Aura replied casting a glance first to Sunra giving an approving nod at the action then to Samara to try to judge how this news would react with her.

In reply Samara stated, "..I will be taking Falere to these facilities to assist Javik there until such time as a proper Monastery can rebuilt, Aura."

Aura nodded in reply, "..I'm sure Javik will welcome the help, I'd wager handling so many 'primitives' is not exactly his dream job. I'll miss you both though." she said with a smile to Falere who returned it in reply.

"..If past experiences are any indication we will not be separated for long.." Samara replied.

Aura smiled again and nodded, glancing out of the corner of her left eye to see Aria roll her eyes at the lovey dove words spoken between the pair. "..Are you two done?" Aria asked then.

"..Yes, sorry continue, what other news do we got on Ancient activity?" Aura asked.

"..Very little I'm afraid, but thanks to Sunra, and Milra's little side show on Palaven going against your orders to not go into that facility alone both have discovered the end goals of the Ancients." Aria said. "..EDI explain." She said with a superior air to her tone as she snapped her fingers.

EDI stood and called up her omni-tool, now 'dressed' in simple Alliance clothing wear. A large projection came up, "..From what we have learned the Ancients have gained control of the Citadel's relay, the one that the Reapers would have used to invade here had you not defeated Saren. They have also gained access to the Omega 4 relay juncture near Omega. In turn they have also through use of their 'allies' that you defeated assembled enough key information to rebuild and likely improve on building their own versions of the Catalyst. Their plans seem to be two fold." EDI explained. "..The first is that they will likely invade here and Omega forcing us to split our forces to repel any attacks in either Citadel or Terminus systems space. Most likely once the Citadel area is secured they will bring in their version of the Catalyst to dock with the Citadel, from there a signal configured to control the minds and systems of all organic and synthetic life will be sent out, equally so destroying the relays to prevent any ability to unaffected minds from being able to fight over any distances. The Ancients as we know have a form of FTL travel that does not depend upon the relays." EDI said going silent.

"..Are we positive that their targets are Omega and the Citadel?" Aura asked.

"..As positive as we can get Shepard." Aria replied, "..we need to figure out a way to strike back at the heart of Ancient operations, problem is their main base and forces are somewhere far beyond our reach in the Andromeda Galaxy."

Aura nodded a bit rubbing her chin. "..I agree, but we have no means of accessing that galaxy or for that matter knowing where they are, or even if we did get there if any sort of relay network existed." Aura said.

"..What about using the Citadel relay? I mean if the Ancients can come through it why cant we figure it out? There has to be some way to use it." Milra said out loud, causing everyone to look to her as if for an answer. "..What? Well I'm just saying if they can come through so should we, and shouldnt that relay naturally be connected to their main base?"

EDI gave a slight nod, "..Milra has a point, given the planning the Ancients have setup this would be the most likely answer." EDI answered.

Aura furrowed her brow, "..Then we need to find the master control unit. Maybe if we control that then the Ancient's plans cant happen here, allowing us to focus fully on defending Omega." Aura said.

"..That is unlikely, Aura. Given the complexity of Ancient computer control they would have no doubt installed safe guards to prevent just a possible occurrence." EDI replied.

"..Darn.." Sunra replied with a sigh. "..Still its something to look for, at the least we can send teams through or ships if that's possible."

"..Exactly, and that brings me to the last matter at hand here, Shepard." Aria said, looking to Aura pointedly in that way that Aura knew she wouldnt like what was to come next. "..If its possible to send a ship and/or a team through its going to have to be small, and it'll have to be the Normandy. We're going to need every other ship we got to fight off any invasion."

"..What about your ship?" Milra asked.

"..Still laid up in drydock for repairs, it'll be another week till she's fully ready for full scale combat like before." Aria replied.

"..Then we'll use the Normandy then, what about the team?" Sunra asked.

"..That'll be made up of you Princess, Milra, Taley, Battalion, and EDI." Aria stated pointedly.

"..What?!" Aura asked. "..Why them!?"

"..Because they know the enemy better then any other teams we got, Battalion, EDI, and Taley have all studied Ancient technologies better then anyone else, Milra and Sunra...well let's just say their the only ones I'm trusting to pull this off since you'll be busy here." Aria said casting a glance at Sunra giving a slight smile.

Sunra felt confused at the smile, she felt warm as well and a blush come to her cheeks at the rare praise and conviction that Aria was placing in her and her sister. Furrowing her brow though she finally nodded, "..We wont let you down Aria." She said.

"..Now just hold it here, Aria!" Aura interrupted. "..I...I cant just allow my daughters to..."

Samara though interrupted. "..Aura, you are allowing personal feelings to get in the way of what is far more important the safety of countless billions within this galaxy. While I...agree with your statements Aria's despite my wish that they were not, are correct. Milra and Sunra accompanying the others are the natural choice to send on the Normandy through any relay we gain control of.."

Aura looked to Samara, then looked to her children then sighed looking down, "..Admit it Shepard, you know I'm right." Aria said, gaining a heated look that even the crime boss looked away after a second from.

"..Fine. First things first we need to find the control center." Aura said taking her seat again. "..EDI, work with Battalion and Taley on that, everyone else but Milra and Sunra please leave. I need to talk to them both."

Everyone simply nodded, or else rose and left without another word, both twins remaining behind quietly to await Aura's next words.

AN2: R&R please!


End file.
